Conspiracy II: Voodoo
by Xfairy
Summary: Sequel to Conspiracy: Skinner's turn...


Title: Conspiracy II

Author: X_fairy fairy175@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: The X-files, Skinner and Frohike belong to CC and Mulder and Scully belong to each other, not to me! 

No infringement intended!

Rating: Harmless

Category: Don't really know. Bit of humor, bit of angst, bit of UST...

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere, with my name and addy, but please let me know! 

Feedback: Please! I LOVE e-mail!

Dedicated to all who wrote feedback on the first part.

Thanks to Jackie and Sara for moral support, and to Simon and my brother for wonderful ideas. 

Summary: Skinners turn.....

Author's note: This is a sequel to my story ''Conspiracy''. This one may be fun alone, but probably you'll have no clue what's going on.

**********

**********

Conspiracy II: Voodoo

By X_fairy

Mulder and Scully were trying to recover from their laughing fit when Skinner entered the room. His appearance reminded Mulder of Scully's this morning. He threw a meaningful glance at her. "You too, sir?"

"Excuse me, Agent Mulder?" Skinner seemed somewhat irritated, but continued, "This is some sort of, ah..... personal matter I would like you to pursue."

Scully could barely contain her laughter. "Personal, sir?"

Skinner squirmed. "Well.... it's a bit of an awkward thing.... " He steadied himself. "Well..... my underwear was stolen."

They burst into laughter.

Between waves of laughter, Mulder managed to say, "Welcome to the club, sir........"

Skinner frowned. "What is this supposed to mean, Agent Mulder?"

Scully had herself in control again. "Just..... well, it happened to us either, sir."

Skinner swallowed, "Oh.... well.... did you look for evidence?"

Scully was distracted, "Sir?"

"This is a Federal crime, Agent Scully. Theft of government property!" But he was *too* serious.

Mulder grinned, "In my apartment, *dusting* for fingerprints isn't absolutely necessary, sir....."

"Well, now that you ask, sir, my place was smelling kind of strange..... It might have been cigarette smoke," Scully stated.

"What a surprise....." Mulder groaned.

"But why stealing three drawers full of washed underwear?" Scully wondered.

"Ummm, Scully...... mine was not exactly washed...." Now it was Mulder's turn to squirm under her accusing stare.

"And I was wondering why your apartment smelled that strange...."

Skinner started chuckling, but stopped quickly and cleared his throat. "We should try to find out what the purpose of this unpleasant incident was."

"Tomorrow, sir, tomorrow...." Scully was still a bit shaky from laughing that hard.

******

He was about to open the door when he thought of the cigarette. They would know immediately that it was him. He crushed the butt with his heel and put it into an ashtray in the hall. 

He entered and closed the door behind him carefully.

His first move was towards the waste bin. He searched thoroughly and soon came up with what he was looking for: some sunflower-seed-shells, still damp....

Next, he went over to the desk. It was easy to guess which side was hers, it was neatly kept. He found the object of his search on the first view: a pencil, nearly bitten through, also damp....

He put both items in evidence bags and was out as quickly as he had come in.

******

Yawning, Skinner locked his office door and started to walk down the hallway. At a corner he stopped, frowning. Had that been steps...?

But he heard nothing, and decided to let it go.

When Skinner was out of earshot, the man stepped out of the shadows and lit a cigarette. Here, it wouldn't be necessary to stop smoking. 

He pulled out a key and unlocked Skinner's door, quickly gazing along the hallway. He entered and made his way to the desk, where he knew he would find a coffee mug. He himself had dropped a cigarette butt into it this afternoon, to make sure that there would be some coffee left. Coffee, but not pure coffee... What he needed was some saliva he hoped to find in the coffee...

******

Back in his car, he sighed with relief. He had the underwear, he had the hair out of their brushes (what had been difficult with Scully, since hers was nearly clean, as well as with Skinner, who had almost nothing to stay in a brush....), he had the bones (was too easy to corrupt some cemetery guards...) and now he finally had some saliva. Every ingredient he'd need..... 

******

The next morning, Scully woke with a terrible stinging in the back of her neck. She immediately though of the implant, but the pain seemed to be -- moving? -- yes, it moved down her spine.... 

At that moment the phone rang. She picked it up and mumbled sleepily, "Scully."

"You okay, Scully?" His voice had a strange undertone.

"I'm fine, Mulder," she said impatiently.

"Fine, 'cause I am not. I can't move my legs."

"You can't...... WHAT?"

"I can't move my legs."

"Are you decent, Mulder? I'm coming over."

"Well..... as decent as possible with boxers that I've been wearing for two days..."

******

Half an hour later, she let herself into his apartment. 

"Scully? Is that you?" she heard from the bedroom.

"Expecting somebody else...?" she asked teasingly, entering the room. He had managed to sit up in bed, still dressed only in his boxers. She made an effort to keep her eyes on his face. This was her partner, for heaven's sake!

She went to get him a shirt from the wardrobe. "Are you having any pain, Mulder? Did you get hurt?"

He shook his head to each of her questions. "Don't know what happened, Scully. I simply woke up this morning in this...state. Was lucky to have the phone near here."

"Did you call Skinner?"

"No. *He* called *me*."

"*He* called *you*? Why would he do that?"

"Well, I promised not to tell anybody, but I'm sure that doesn't include you in this case. He has the same problem, just with him, it started when he was already sitting in his office...."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, dumbfounded. "But why..... I wonder if this has any connection to the underwear thing? But in that case, why haven't I....?" She tried to slip off her shoes, but..... "I have," she stated. 

"You too, Scully? Oh no, whoever is causing this... this paralysis is *not* going to keep us in bed..... not even together."

She chuckled. "Don't think we have any other choice, Mulder." She bent forward, removed her shoes and pulled her legs up onto the bed with both hands. "At least, let's have some fun and make some people do our work for us...."

******

Frohike picked up the phone. It had been ringing for several minutes. That could only mean.....

"It's Mulder. Turn off the tape."

"Mulder? Where are you?"

"You'll never guess, Frohike. You're gonna go green with jealousy!"

He heard a low chuckle in the background. "Do tell," he said suspiciously.

"In bed.... with Scully.... " He could almost *see* the color of Frohike's face change. "No, it's not what you think. We have some rather stupid problem. Yesterday our underwear was stolen..." 

Frohike chuckled. "It wasn't me!"

Now Scully was on the phone. "Listen, Frohike, this is *really* important. Skinner's, Mulder's and my own underwear was stolen. And now, this morning, we all have paralyzed legs. Any idea what could have caused this, or what the connection could be?" She was dead serious. 

He was just about to speak when he heard a phone ringing in the background. 

"Excuse me for a moment..." Scully said.

******

Scully opened her cell phone. "Scully."

"Dana? Is it you?" Her mother was near tears. 

"Mom? What's wrong? Did something happen to Charles or Billy? Or..." 

"Somebody disgraced your father's grave," her mother interrupted.

She laid her head back against Mulder's shoulder, dumbfounded for the second time this morning. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "But who would do something like that.....why..... Oh, sorry, Mom, I'd really come over to you, but I can't...." she stopped, her mother didn't need any more worries.

Maggie sounded nearly frantic. "What's wrong with you, Dana?"

"It's nothing, Mom. I just feel a bit weak..."

Maggie allowed herself to believe that. "If you say so... Bye, Dana. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." She pressed the end button and turned to Mulder. "What the hell does that mean?" She told him what her mother had said.

He shook his head. "No clue. Perhaps Frohike has some idea...?"

******

Frohike stood with the phone in his hand, tapping his foot impatiently. When he was starting to think unpleasant thoughts about women and phones, Scully picked up again. "There is something else, Frohike. Somebody opened my father's grave. You know, I don't think much of coincidences....."

An idea popped into his mind. "Voodoo-dolls! Somebody could be trying to make Voodoo-dolls for the three of you..."

******

Scully shook her head and handed the phone to Mulder. "He thinks somebody made Voodoo-dolls for us."

Mulder's eyes lit up. He took the phone. "How could that be possible?"

"Well, you said your underwear was stolen... and the grave of Scully's father.... Then, they'd only need a bit of saliva and some hair..."

"Saliva...and hair....." Mulder repeated. 

"Hair would be easy... If they managed to get my underwear without waking me, they could easily have taken some hair out of my brush..." Scully mused. "And saliva... If I was looking for your saliva, I'd take some of your sunflower-seed-shells..."

"Oh noooooo! Voodoo-dolls! I feels like a guy in some old Sierra adventure..." Mulder groaned.

"Thanks, Frohike, you helped us a lot," he said into the phone and put down the receiver.

"We should inform Skinner," Scully reminded him. 

He sighed heavily. "Would you.....?" He held out the phone to her.

She picked it up and dialed. "Sir? Yes, sir, it's me, Scully. We might have found out what has happened. And we all know who is most likely the one to have done it..."

******

Skinner put down the phone, dumbfounded. "Scully believes in *Voodoo-dolls*? What's wrong here?"

He pulled himself along the wall on his office chair towards the rear door of his office, the one a certain smoker always used.... He drew his gun and pulled the door open. And there he sat... Cancerman, as Mulder called him... with three little dolls.... 

"Hands up! You're arrested!" Skinner yelled.

Then he saw that all three dolls had no legs... small wonder that they couldn't moves theirs... He nearly slapped himself. He wouldn't start believing in *this*!

"Call security!" he yelled to his secretary. When the man had been taken away, he put the three dolls into the guy's ashtray and burned them -- believing or not..... he just wanted to be on the safe side...

******

Suddenly Scully could move her legs again. Nearly crying with relief, she threw her arms around Mulder's neck and hugged him tightly, half naked or not. He hugged her back, "Hey Scully, you think we could make that a habit?" 

The End

Did you like it? I know it isn't like the first part, but you never know....

Feedback would be appreciated at [fairy175@yahoo.com][1] . Thanx!!!!

   [1]: mailto:fairy175@yahoo.com



End file.
